Don't Hurt Her
by Kairin Viola
Summary: An accident caused some serious damage to Yumi that may aswell endanger her life and her friends, but it may not be what you think. Will she overcome "her" and get her life back? or find out that she actually needs "her"? read and find out! Rated M just to be safe
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I am back! with a new MSGM fic right here I'm going to be posting chapter one soon after i get good reviews here telling me to continue this story I was inspired by a new show a watched on TV entitled Do No Harm but only the inspiration and some little detail. the plot is mine. so I hope you enjoy this new story like how i enjoy writing it :D

I do not own MSGM characters! (I really wish i did though)

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Prologue

You were in an accident… how cliché, getting hit by a car while trying to save a little boy who wandered into the busy street while trying to get his ball that bounced a little too hard. You felt numb or rather the pain in each different part of your body is cancelling each other out; that your brain doesn't know which part is actually feeling it. You hear voices, but they were muffled so you couldn't understand a word they said. It's dark so you thought it was night time, but you remember the accident happened in mid-morning, you must have had your eyes closed. Suddenly you felt yourself being lifted up in the air; the cold, hard cement no longer within your reach. You tried opening your eyes but found yourself blinded by bright flashing lights so you closed them again. You were laid back down but this time you felt it was much softer. The voices were back but this time it was much clearer and you can understand some words, but they sounded barely a whisper.

"…hold on… need you… don't leave…"

The voice was familiar, but you couldn't remember whose it was. The last thing you do recall seeing before you drifted into unconsciousness was the sight of long dark hair.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

There you have it! so is it interesting? should I continue? tell me if you like it!

Review, Favorite, Follow


	2. I AM YOU

Hey guys posting Chapter 1! even though i only got 1 review so far... tch... maybe you need a little more of the story so I decided to post this in here so you guys can really see how the story goes. well enjoy! and please share this to anyone you know

I do not own the MSGM characters!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by darkness, but strangely I can see everything within arm's length… like my whole body seemed to be emitting light.

**"You are an idiot"** I hear a voice say, but I couldn't see where it came from. I sit up thinking I'd have a better chance of finding it

"Who's there? Where am I?" I shout back hoping I'll find out exactly what is going on.

**"Who I am is not important… Where you are? Well shouldn't you know?"** the voice replied it sounded amused at my predicament.

"If I knew where I was I wouldn't be asking now would I?" I retort it seemed to laugh.

**"You're a feisty one I see… Seems you do have a bit of myself in you"** It was enjoying this, I just knew it.

"Yourself? What are you talking about?" I was getting more and more confused.

**"Never mind that… to answer your question, we… or rather you are in the deepest recesses of your own mind… the part where you always seem to lock everything away"** it explained vaguely.

"I… I don't understand…" I was clearly confused.

**"Anger, Jealousy, Pride, Hatred, Lust… all of these things sound pretty bad right? Well… all of these things ARE part of human nature everyone is bound to commit one of these sins… and you, Yumi, are no exception"** it said almost smugly like it knows something.

"No you're wrong… I've never done these things… I…" I tried to explain, but the voice cut me off.

**"Oh? But you have; It seems you're trying to block it out… like always"** It said sounding annoyed and let out a small laugh.

**"But there is one thing about you that is rather unique"** it continued to say.

"Unique? How?" I asked rather curious of its statement.

**"You do commit these sins… but you seem to be… in control, not a lot of people can do this, they tend to be consumed by the emotion entirely and act accordingly, but you are different which frankly pisses me off"**

"But I didn't do anything wrong" I simply say and I hear something like a loud bang.

**"THAT'S THE POINT, YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!"** it shouted very loudly that I had to cover my ears.

**"You're too nice! Which is the very thing that got you into this mess!"** its voice was still loud but bearable enough that I uncovered my ears.

"This mess? What happened to me?" I was growing more and more confused and curious.

**"It seems you don't remember, well let me remind you"** it sounded amused it was like I'm some sort of entertainment.

**"YOU, Yumi, were caught in an accident… a car accident to be exact"** It stated simply, with no hint of emotion other than amusement.

"But I'm alive… I'm right here" I couldn't understand what's happening. What the heck is going on!

**"Oh you are alive, it's a relief too, if you died… so would I"** it sounded irritated.

"What happened?" is all I could ask. This was becoming too much for me.

**"You just had to play hero didn't you… well little hero you got hit when you tried to save a little boy you don't even know"** the voice sounded angrier. I started to remember what happened. I was walking with my girlfriend down the street, when this little boy suddenly ran past us into the busy street. I didn't have time to pull him back so I just pushed him out the way, but it didn't give me enough time to get out of harm's way.

"But… he would've died if I didn't" My voice was shaking. I was getting more and more scared by all of this.

**"So you'd risk you're life for his?! If that driver hadn't hit the brakes you would be dead right now!"** It sounded really angry now its voice was getting louder again.

**"You don't do anything wrong, and even if you do… you're always in control! Right there lays the problem"** it laughed an arrogant laugh.

**"You see, kitten, if you don't do anything wrong I can't come out to play and when you actually do something… you push me back, and that makes me very angry"** its tone was sounding more and more dangerous with each word.

"Who are you?! Why do you keep talking as if you know me?!" I shouted questioningly into the dark void. I heard a laugh, it sounded provoking like it's about the attack.

**"That's a pretty simple question, kitten, and the answer is just as simple because…"**

A figure started to appear about three feet away from me, at first it was blurry, but once it got clearer I was shocked at what I saw… the figure… it looked exactly like…

**"I am you"** It said and grinned.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Kairin: Chapter 1 out!

Ritsu: You're using Sachiko and Yumi again? What about me and Mio! *holding her drumsticks very suspiciously pointing to my head*

Mio: Ritsu, calm down it's how Kairin wrote it just let it go

Ritsu: but she was contemplating about it... She was THIS close to choosing us! But she chose them!

Sachiko: Hey we're in the room!

Ritsu: I don't care you lead role thieves!

Sachiko: What did you just call us! *cue the famous Ogasawara glare*

Mio: Ritsu, just calm down

Yumi: Sachiko, you should calm down aswell

Sachiko/Ritsu: SHE STARTED IT!

Kairin: this is getting nowhere *sighs and types really fast*

?: what seems to be the problem here?

?: that we had to lose some precious cuddle time

Yumi: Youko-sama... Sei-sama...

Kairin: please help me out here...

Youko: alright both of you just keep quiet and sit still or I will personally make sure that you get punished for this lack of behavior *cue the youko glare*

Sachiko/Ritsu: *sitting still but still glaring at each other*

Sei: let's deal with it this way then... Mio can you imagine Ritsu doing something bad on a more major scale?

Mio: Yeah i guess it wouldn't be that impossible

Ritsu:but...

Youko: I said quiet! *Ritsu shuts her mouth*

Sei: Sahiko, same question for you but with Yumi

Sachiko: *looks down for a few seconds then turns bright red*

Sei: there's your answer, Ritsu, now be a big girl and suck it up

Kairin: I promise i'll make a story of you guys in the future so no more fighting okay?

Ritsu: fine...

Kairin: finally we got somewhere

Yumi: *shaking Sachiko* Sachiko? hello?

Sei: let her enjoy the moment for a little longer, Yumi-chan

Sachiko: *face is bright red and seems to be in a happy trance*

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A.N.: ehehe there ya go! i wanted to do the Omake because ofcourse i did plan on using Ritsu/Mio but i thought about it and decided Yumi would totally fit in this story so i went with her! well i hope you enjoyed chapter 1! don't forget to...

Review, Favorite, follow, SHARE!


	3. Yumi?

Hey guys! I'm back! sorry about that had to finish this paper in english or else I'll fail. so anyways I read my reviews the other day and found no so good reviews that said this story was "so boring." and "flop." (I think that's supposed to be a bad critic) and ofcourse as a writer this was a huge blow to me and yeah I guess this is boring right now, but come on it's only the start of the story give it a chance before you say that it's boring or anything. and if you are going to leave a review atleast leave a name so i'd get back to you and some way. I actually appreciate that criticism, because well how can i be a good writer if i can't accept my mistakes right? well that's about it for my Author rant... onwards to the story.

I decided here to **BOLD** other Yumi's words as to not confuse people as to which Yumi is talking

I do not own the MSGM Characters

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

There stood a girl that looked exactly like me from head to toe, except for the glint in her eyes. It looked mischievous… provoking… dangerous…

"This… h-how is this—"

"**Possible? It's not very complicated… I am you and you are me" **she smirked.

"But you can't be me…" I couldn't make sense of any of this.

"**Well I guess you can put it in a way that I am you at the same time not you"** I was getting more and more confused by all this.

"I don't understand… just tell me what the hell is going on!" I shouted at her she seemed to smile.

"**My, my the little kitten has claws. Fine, I am your alternate, your polar opposite to make this easier. While you're the goody two shoes, I'm the one who doesn't mind getting her shoes dirty; When you tell the truth, I lie; when you try to help people, I want to just throw them to the ground and kick them till' they bleed" **I tried to cover my ears. I didn't want to hear any of this anymore. Then suddenly I heard her laugh I look up to her. She was staring at me with that grin on her face like she was enjoying my reaction.

"But I would never do such a thing… I will never let myself do such things" I tried to reason. She just laugh louder.

"**Tough luck there, kitten, when I get out you won't be able to stop me"** She smiled again and walked slowly towards me, but stopped midway.

"What makes you think you're going to get out of here?" I challenged. I won't let her get out never as long I can stop her. I won't let her hurt my friends especially _her_.

"**Oh? And who's going to stop me? You? HA! Don't make me laugh, you don't have a single fighting bone in your body"** she walked right up to my face just inches away.

"I will stop you, I won't let you hurt my friends" I tried to sound threatening, but I know that's impossible.

"**Oh you have some friends? Why don't you tell me all about them and maybe I'll go after them first" **She smiled maliciously at me.

"You will do no such thing! And what do you mean tell you? I thought you were me… shouldn't you already know them?" I was confused again but relieved that she doesn't seem to know who Sei-sama and the others are especially if she doesn't know about _her._

"**One more little fact I forgot to tell you, Kitten, we may share the same body but we don't share the same memories. The only stuff I remember same as you are the times you lose control… do something bad, and before the accident."** She seemed to shrug her shoulders, like she doesn't care. I can use this to my advantage, if she doesn't know them, she can't hurt them.

"**So come on humor me… give me some play things"** then she proceeded to lick her lips.

"I would never tell you! I won't let you anywhere near them!" I shouted at her. She just grinned and laughed.

"**That's too bad, oh well… I'll find them eventually once I get out of here that is"** she laughed again and walked away from me.

"I told you already I won't let you get out" I glared at her which earned an uncaring laugh.

"**And I also told you… you can't stop me"**

"_Yumi…" _suddenly a voice was heard in the distance.

"**Oh look at that… time for you to wake up now I guess or rather time for ME to wake up"** she smiled and walked towards a door. Where did that come from? I asked myself, but realized there was no time to wonder about that.

"NO!" I yelled and tackled her to the ground. She tried to push me off, but I wasn't letting her go that easily.

"**LET ME GO!"** She shouted back and proceeded to hit me on the head.

"NO!"

"_Yumi…" _the voice was louder now… '_I know that voice' _I thought in my head.

"**YOU STUPID GIRL LET ME GO!"** she yelled and kicked me. We rolled on the ground both of us trying to get the advantage over the other.

"I WON'T LET GO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" She kept hitting me over and over, and it was starting to get to me. Until finally she kicked me in the chest which caused the air to leave my lungs thus letting go of her. She stood up and laughed, while I was gasping for air she kicked me again.

"**Stupid girl, I told you that you can't stop me" **

"_Yumi…" _

"**Well time for me… or rather you to ruin everyone's lives"** She walked to the door and opened it. _'No… don't…' _I thought.

"_Yumi…"_

"Everyone…"

"_Yumi…"_

"I'm sorry…"

"_Yumi… I need you" _

"NO!"

"**What th—" **

I didn't know how… I didn't know when… but I found myself tackling the other Yumi right through the door. The other Yumi had a shocked expression on her face while we flew in through the door, which was the last thing I saw before a blinding light enveloped us both.

=0=

"Yumi…" I kept calling out over and over hoping for any reaction, but there was none.

"Sachiko, it's been days since you left Yumi's side. You have to rest" the voice of my Onee-sama brought me back to reality.

"I can't leave her side, Onee-sama, what if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

"She'll be fine, Sachiko, but you on the other hand are getting yourself sick. Do you really want Yumi to wake up and find you sick? At least go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

"I'm fine, Onee-sama, I'll go eat later" I tried to reassure her. She sighed.

"Promise me you will, Sachiko"

"I promise, Onee-sama"

"Alright I'll come back later to check on you" She said and headed to the door.

"I will see you later, Onee-sama" She nodded and left closing the door behind her. I looked back at Yumi's sleeping face.

"Yumi… I need you" was all I said when tears started falling down my cheek.

"Mngh…" I heard a groan. I looked at her face and saw a pained expression.

"Yumi?" I called out. She opened her eyes and looked all around her.

"Yumi, can you hear me?" She looked at me blankly and opened her mouth.

"wh… wh…"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Omake:

Kairin: CLIFFHANGER!

Ritsu: You just had to... didn't you?

Kairin: Yes i just had to

Mio: I just hope no angry readers come and hunt you down

Kairin: I'll be fine. anyways why are you two here?

Ritsu: here to support you ofcourse *obviously lying*

Kairin: sure you are.

Yumi: I got hurt...

Sachiko: Don't worry, Yumi, I'll nurse you back to health *carries Yumi bridal style to their room*

Kairin: i wonder what kind of treatment she'll give Yumi *winks*

Ritsu: *whispers to Kairin* Hey can Mio get hurt next?

Mio: What was that, Ritsu?

Ritsu: N-Nothing, Dear

Mio: Thought so

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

A.N.: there you have it folks Chapter 2! Yay! sorry i was pretty busy with the whole english paper thing *sigh* well I'm getting started on Chapter 3 so that's going to out anytime hope you guys like it

Review, Favorite, Follow and SHARE (seriously Share this i need more readers! T_T)


	4. Miyu?

Hey guys! I'm back! phew! finally another chapter sorry it' took so long i was in a little funk. But thanks to Slayer0109 i was finally able to finish this! thank you for the encouraging words and I hope this chapter is up to par! woo! well i wanted to finish this now cause it's Finals week for my first semester and i don't pass it i'll fail and i don't want to fail! anyways enjoy the story!

I not own MSGM or the characters

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Yumi, can you hear me?" I called out to my lover. Yumi stared at me for a few moments before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"Wh… Wh… Where am I? Sachiko?" she asked her voice a bit shaky. I had tears in my eyes, but smiled.

"You're in the hospital, Yumi, you were in an accident; don't you remember?" I answered. Yumi looked confused at first, but then closed her eyes as if in deep thought.

"I remember running… and… a little boy… THE BOY! OW!" she suddenly exclaims then held her side due to the pain of suddenly moving. I quickly came to her aid ofcourse and tried to make her lay back down to avoid further injury.

"Yumi, don't move so suddenly; you're still healing" I said worriedly.

"Gomen, Sachiko, I was just worried about the little boy" Yumi laughs lightly trying to reassure me that she was alright. I couldn't help but smile.

"He's fine, Yumi, he visited the other day, but you were asleep; he's very thankful that you saved him" I answered. Yumi sighed in relief.

"I'm glad he's alright" Yumi smiled, but then looks at me worriedly.

"Were YOU alright?" She continues. I stare at her for a moment debating within myself if I should answer truthfully or not. _'I can never hide anything from you, my love, but right now I should be asking you that'_

"I'm fine, Yumi, you don't need to worry" I smiled gently.

"Sachiko, we both know that you're not fine, how long has it been since you left and took a rest?" She asked me with worry.

"…Awhile…" I muttered silently, but she still heard.

"Sachiko… Love, you need to rest" she said calmly.

"But you just woke up, Yumi, I have to be here for you" I tried to reason with her. I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay with her. I just got her back…

"Love, I'm fine—" she started, but I cut her off mid-sentence.

"I just got you back…" my voice cracked a bit and I knew she noticed this when she put her hand on my cheek and smiled.

"And I'm right here, Love, I won't leave you again. I promise" she said. Her voice was full of love I could hear it in every word.

"Do you really want me to leave, Yumi?" I asked, she sighed and shook her head.

"I don't, but I don't want you to get sick either" it was my turn to sigh.

"Alright, Yumi, if you want me to take a rest I will" I smiled, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Love"

"Now I should go call the doctor and tell her you're awake" I smiled and stood up to leave, but not before giving a loving glance in Yumi's direction, which she reciprocated.

=0=

I sighed in relief. I knew Sachiko would be pushing herself to the limit because of this, but I'm glad she's fine. I smiled to myself. I looked around the room and found some flowers in the vase, and a bunch of 'get well' balloon in heart shapes. _'No doubt Sei-sama's doing'_ I chuckled. I stared at the ceiling for a while then suddenly remembering my strange dream. _'A very strange dream indeed, but I guess that's all it was'_ I sighed and closed my eyes.

"_Guess again, Kitten" _I heard a low whisper. I quickly opened my eyes and searched where the voice came from.

"That's weird… I could've sworn I hea—" my sentence was cut short when Sachiko entered the room followed by a short haired doctor.

"Yumi-san, I am Doctor Yohko Sagisawa and I'm your doctor, so how are you feeling?" The doctor asked with a smile before coming to my side.

"I'm fine… in pain though" I laughed slightly. She laughed a little bit herself.

"Well that's normal, but don't worry I'll be prescribing some painkillers to be added in your medication" She said while checking the monitors beside me.

"That will be appreciated. Thank you, Doctor Sagisawa" I thanked her.

"Doctor Yohko is fine, Yumi-san, I feel so old when people call me by my last name" She laughed.

"Well then, Doctor Yohko, will Yumi be alright?" Sachiko asks while holding my hand.

"She'll be fine, Ogasawara-san, the most injury she had was on her head and no broken bones or anything" The Doctor said while reading… what I guessed to be my medical chart.

"The most we had to look out for was brain damage, but it seems she's fine… wait a minute" her voice sounded confused as she looked in one of the monitors.

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" I asked a bit worried. She pressed a couple of keys and a print of what was in the monitor came from the machine.

"This is… weird" she stared at the print out while circling some things on it.

"What is the matter, Doctor Yohko?" it was Sachiko's turn to ask. Doctor Yohko handed Sachiko the print.

"See those spikes I encircled? Those are indicators of activity in the frontal lobe of the brain, which is responsible for most parts like abstract reasoning, ethical behaviors, personality, and even inhibitions" The doctor explained.

"But, Yumi, is awake. Isn't it normal to have these spikes?" Sachiko asked getting quite a confused expression on her face.

"Yes it's normal, but having it this high is a bit rare" the doctor said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, getting a bit scared. Doctor Yohko looked and me with a reassuring smile.

"It's not bad, or dangerous; no need to worry, Yumi-san, this spikes may just be the effect of brain trauma, I'm sure it'll lower down in one… two days' time" she explained while clipping the print unto the medical chart.

"That's a relief, for a second there I thought something was wrong with Yumi" Sachiko said as she exhaled a sense of relief, suddenly a red headed woman came into the room.

"Yohko, I came to pick you up your shift is done right?"

"Midori! How many times have I told you not to disrupt me when I'm talking to a patient? Just wait in my office I'm almost finished here" Doctor Yohko looked annoyed, but nevertheless smiled at the woman.

"Okay, don't take too long" she grinned and left.

"Gomenasai about Midori she can act childish sometimes" Doctor Yohko smiled sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, Doctor Yohko" I smiled at her. She picked up my chart and wrote something down.

"Well is there anything else you want me to take a look at before I leave?" She asked me.

"Everything is alright, Doctor, I think I can manage"

"Well if there is anything you need just press the intercom button and a nurse should be here to assist you"

"Will do, Doctor, thank you" I said and she left closing the door behind her with a soft click.

I sighed and looked at Sachiko, she was smiling at me lovingly still holding my hand. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently, and sat beside my bed.

"I'm glad you're back" she whispered.

"I'm glad to be back, Love" I whispered back as I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Onee-sama, will be coming by later maybe I should give her a call and tell her that you're awake so she can bring everyone. They all miss you"

"I miss them too, but I missed you more and I don't mind spending more time alone with only the two of us, I'm sure the rest will understand" I said and chuckled, this made Sachiko smile.

"I guess the call can wait" She said and kissed me.

Two hours later I finally let Sachiko call everyone to come, I was greeted by hugs and a kiss on the cheek here and there. Well except Sei-sama, Sachiko made sure of that.

"You gave us quite a scare, Yumi-chan, Sachiko was so worried she wouldn't leave your side no matter how hard we tried" Rei said, I looked at Sachiko a bit questioningly and she just gave an innocent smile.

"We made sure she at least ate though, we would bring food here and made sure she ate it"

"Onee-sama…" Sachiko started.

"Well it's true, Sachiko, you would've pushed yourself to the limit if we didn't at least try to make you eat" Youko-sama scolded Sachiko.

"Don't worry, Youko-sama, I asked Sachiko to take the night off tonight and go home to rest" I said with a smile.

"Speaking of going home… it's getting pretty late, we should go before the nurse kicks us out for staying over visiting hours" Yoshino stated.

They bid farewell and left one by one, Sachiko was the last to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Love, I'll just call for the nurse if I need anything. Now go and get a good nights' rest" I smiled, she smiled back and kissed me for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I'll be back tomorrow" She said as she walked to the door.

"And I'll be waiting" I smiled and she finally left. I looked at the clock it was already 8:25 pm.

"I should get some sleep' I said to myself and closed my eyes to rest.

I was awakened by a terrible headache, it felt like my head was pounding, like someone was hitting it with a hammer. I sit up slowly, but it felt like the room was spinning. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 pm I tried to calm myself down and breathed in heavily a few times it seemed to work on removing the headache, I did it a few more time till' the head ache felt like just a little buzz.

"I think it wor—" I was cut short by a jolt in my chest. My heart was pounding fast and I had trouble breathing properly, the head ache was back, but this time it was ten times worse. The room was spinning again and getting darker. I immediately reach for the intercom before it got any more worse. I managed to press it before the pounding in my head started getting worse. It was painful everything was my heart was beating fast and my head felt like it was about to explode. I screamed, it was too much. I kept my hands to my head and screamed over and over. I saw the nurse pass by my window, but before she could even open the door I passed out.

=0=

The door opened and a nurse went inside.

"Yumi-san are you alright? I heard screaming" the nurse asked, but there was no response. So she went closer to Yumi's bed side.

"Yumi-san? Yumi-san?" still no response. The nurse turned around and went to the door.

"She must be having nightmares" the nurse said, but before she could open the door she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and found Yumi awake and smiling at her.

"You scared me, Yumi-san, are you alright is there something wrong?" The nurse went back to Yumi's side.

"Everything is alright, but I think the clip fell from my hand to the floor" Yumi said as she raised her right hand. The pulse reader had indeed fell off.

"I'll get if for you then" the nurse said and leaned down to get the little device.

"By the way, my name isn't 'Yumi'" Yumi said while the nurse was still trying to pick up the device that rolled off under the bed.

"Oh and what is your name?" the nurse played along as she grabbed the little device she looked up and found Yumi staring at her maliciously, the nurse got scared and backed away still on the floor. Yumi's eyes were dark and sinister, there was a sense of danger.

"It's Miyu…" and she grinned.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Kairin: finally able to finish this!

Sachiko: took you long enough

Kairin: Gomen! it was the bad review! it got to me somehow, but from now on i won't let it get to me ever again! *punds chest with my hand* ow...

Yumi: you should know not to take bad reviews so seriously

Kairin: I know... I know...

Sachiko: I mean really... beating yourself up over a silly review!

Kairin: I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF SELF ESTEEM OKAY!

Yumi: You should really work on that, Kairin-chan, it'll help

Kairin: great i'm being lectured by my own story chracters

Shizuru: Ara ara I'm sure Kairin-chan will be alright

Kairin: Shizuru! how'd you get in here!?

Shizuru: Ikezu Kairin-chan doesn't want me here... Kairin-chan is a big meanie! *turns around and sobs*

Kairin: Hey wait! That's not what i meant! I like having you here okay! *Panicking*

Shizuru: Ara, Kairin-chan, Natsuki might come after you for trying to steal me away

Kairin: Wait! that's not what i mea-

Natsuki: Kairin *cue the kuga death glare* Shizuru is mine

Kairin: wait let me expl-

Natsuki: DURAN! *Duran appears*

Kairin: Natsuki, wai-

Natsuki: Load Silver cartilage!

Kairin: I still have my finals! *tries to run away*

Natsuki: FIRE!

Kairin: AHHH!

BOOM!

Kairin laying on the floor motionless burned to a crisp.

Kairin: help... *faints*

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A.N. Ara Ara am I typing the author's notes today? okay then don't worry, Kairin-chan survived the blast and she said thank you to Slayer0109 for giving her the encouragement she needed. and also to...

Review, Favorite, Follow, and SHARE!

Shizuru: now time for me to play with My Natsuki *winks*

Natsuki: What? wait! Shizuru!

Sachiko: why where they here again?

Yumi: I don't know...


End file.
